


Hard worker

by DisastrouslyYours



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Omega Ruby & Alpha Sapphire | Pokemon Omega Ruby & Alpha Sapphire Versions, Pokemon - Fandom
Genre: Comfort No Hurt, Fluff, M/M, Pokemon Omega Ruby & Alpha Sapphire, Short One Shot, Tickling, hardenshipping - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2020-02-26 01:32:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18713803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DisastrouslyYours/pseuds/DisastrouslyYours
Summary: Archie is concerned by the amount of time Maxie spends working, and decides to swing by his office in an attempt to coax him into coming home early. When his words don't work, Archie turns to an alternative method to help persuade his partner into relaxing a bit. (This is a tickle fic, but it is 100% nonsense, sfw fluff.)





	Hard worker

“Anything else I can do for you, Maxie?” Courtney asked as she decanted an enormous stack of papers onto the team leader’s desk. Maxie peered down at the stack of reports, both thankful and not to have such a diligent admin. 

 

“No, that will be all for today.” Maxie sighed, thinking about how he was going to spend his afternoon sorting through this data. “You may go home, get some rest. You’ve done more than enough.”

 

Courtney nodded and turned to leave, wishing her boss a good afternoon. Maxie sighed again as he looked at the daunting amount of paper left on his desk by his extremely detail-oriented admin.  _ This is certainly going to take a while, so I might as well just start it now.  _ While he attempted to psych himself into being motivated, this particular task was not one of Maxie’s favorite things to do. He resented the clock on his desk for reminding him of how late it was getting to be, as well as the windows behind his desk for indicating that the sun was setting due to the change in lighting.  Regardless, he straightened his glasses, and set to work on reading. 

 

Not five pages in did he hear his door open again. Thinking it was Courtney again, Maxie spoke without looking up. “I thought you were headed home? Unless, there was something else you needed to speak to me about.” 

 

“Well, that’s no way to talk to someone who just got here. Especially when that someone is your favorite pirate.” 

 

Maxie’s eyes darted up towards the voice, squinting at the figure in the door. “Archie,” he started, tone cool and even, “what are you doing here? You didn’t request to have a meeting with me.” 

 

“Is that the only time I’m allowed to see you? Is when we’re talking business?” Archie scoffed and raised an eyebrow as he started to approach Maxie’s desk. 

 

“It’s the only time you’re allowed to see me while I’m still at work, in my office, Archie.” Maxie turned his attention back to the data report.  _ If I ignore him, he might get bored and leave.  _ He knew that wouldn’t be the case, but the thought was present in his mind regardless.

 

Archie gave a soft chuckle, “you’re always at work, babe. Even when you’re home, you’re working.” Having reached the desk, he placed his hands on the edge and leaned over so that their faces were nearly touching. “It won’t kill you to take one afternoon off to chill out.” He accentuated his point by gently kissing Maxie’s nose. Maxie, acting like his cheeks weren’t suddenly the color of his hair, huffed “I still have work to do, and while it wouldn’t ‘kill’ me to leave, it would add more work to my already busy morning tomorrow.” Archie took a step back, much to Maxie’s relief, and crossed his arms. “Don’t pout at me, you know I’m right.” 

 

“Whatever you say, babe.” Archie twirled a hand in the air as he murmured, “work is work, play is work, home is work, everything is work with you.” He started walking around the side of the desk as he continued, “you haven’t taken a day off in  _ months _ , Maxie.” Standing next to the Team Magma Leader’s chair, he gently cupped his hand under Maxie’s chin and tilted his head up to his gaze. “You need to take a breather every now and again, hot stuff.” His tone was soft, trying to coax his lover into taking an afternoon off. “Working this hard all the time isn’t good for you.” He reached out with his free hand to delicately run his fingers through deep red locks of hair. Maxie’s eyes fluttered shut for a moment as he unintentionally leaned into the gentle caresses, before he snapped himself back into work mode. “Archie.” His cheeks were still slightly flushed, but his tone was stern. “I need to finish up here first, then I can go home and “chill out”, to use your words.” Archie started to fight back, but was quickly cut off. “So the sooner you leave me to just read through this stack of papers, the sooner I  _ can _ go home. Please.” 

 

Archie’s hands dropped to his sides, and he took a step back. “Okay, okay, okay.” He sighed, “you’ve always been a hard worker. I just wish you would take time for yourself… for us… sometimes.” He turned to stare outside the window, watching the waves crash against the shore. Maxie adjusted his glasses, and swiveled his chair so that he was facing the now-dejected pirate. “Archie, I didn’t mean…” his voice faltered, unsure of what words to say to properly convey his emotions. “I don’t want you to think… er, or feel, that I’m…”  _ Just spit it out _ , came his thoughts as a stringent voice of reason,  _ you want to go home but there is just too much to do here _ . The Team Magma Leader looked down at this hands, fiddling with them nervously, as he ventured to gather his thoughts. After a few moments, he arose from his chair only to collide into the rippling muscles of his lover’s chest. Maxie let out a soft grunt in surprise as Archie wrapped his strong arms around him, then relaxed his body and returned the embrace. 

 

“You’re too high strung, Maxie.” Archie whispered into auburn locks, “Always so tense. Good thing I know _ exactly _ what you need right now.” 

 

Puzzled, Maxie peered up to meet Archie’s eyes. As he was about to question, he felt Archie’s arms tighten slightly around his waist. Then, without warning, he felt one of those strong hands begin to squeeze his side. 

 

“Archie, no, please don’t-” Maxie shut his eyes and squirmed against Archie’s chest in an attempt to escape those prodding fingers, yet to no avail. “Don’t do what, Maxie?” Archie teased, his hand sneaking its way underneath the soft fabric of Maxie’s shirt. “Do you mean, don’t do  _ this _ ?” He emphasized his point by spidering his fingers along Maxie’s stomach, causing him to giggle while continuing to try to break free. “Yes, I mean tha-at!” was the reply Maxie was able to squeak out in between laughs. Archie was unrelenting with his teasing, cooing things like “oh, does it tickle when I do  _ this _ ?” as he’d switch from spidering to kneading. After a short while, he slowly brought his assault to a stop and pulled Maxie in for a deep kiss. A low hum came from deep in Maxie’s throat, as he leaned in to kiss Archie back, and another as Archie began to leave a trail of kisses along his jawline. A few extra giggles bubbled out of his throat as he felt Archie’s beard move across his neck. “I didn’t know you were ticklish here!” Archie observed, flashing Maxie an impish smile before nuzzling his beard into the newly-discovered sensitive area. Caught off guard, Maxie accidentally let out a snort in between giggles. “Babe, did you just  _ snort _ ?” Archie chuckled as he moved to place a kiss on his boyfriend’s forehead.

 

“It would appear so.” Maxie huffed in reply, crossing his arms and looking away. He felt Archie bring a hand under his chin, turning his head so that he could press another soft kiss to his lips. “It was kinda cute,” he whispered, “wouldn’t mind hearing it again sometime.” 

 

“Shut up,” Maxie rolled his eyes, “ and just take me home already.” 

 

“But what about that ginormous stack of paper?” Archie gestured towards the absolute mountain of work still on the desk. 

 

“It can wait.” Maxie pressed a quick yet reassuring peck on Archie’s cheek and gestured towards the office door. “Now then, shall we?” 

 

“Took you long enough.” Archie teased as he took Maxie’s hand in his own, leading him out of the office. 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm unsure if anyone else thinks about hardenshipping in 2019 besides me, however, I still wanted to write this quick, fluffy one shot. So if you're here, then I hope reading this makes you as happy as I was to write it! Comments, constructive critiques, etc. always welcome.


End file.
